


Burned

by 401



Series: Fixing Winter [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath, Avengers Family, Fluff, Follow on, M/M, Sunburn, Vacation, beach party, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on from previous work, Standing Out. Bucky Barnes has spent too much time with his skin hidden away, so the Avengers' summer vacation has left him sunburned, despite the super-serum. Steve may not be able to make the pain go away, but he can do his best to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlin513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin513/gifts).



> The work leading to this is called Standing out (also part of the Fixing Winter series)  
> thank you to merlin513 for the idea to follow on!

Steve poured a generous glob of aloe vera gel, straight onto Bucky's bare shoulders. It was cold, viscous and cold. Bucky hissed and jolted away from the prickly sting as Steve rubbed in the after-sun lotion into the hot, burned skin.

"I didn't expect you to burn this bad," Steve mumbled, concentrating on the gentle circling on Bucky's shoulder blades.

Neither had Bucky. But it made sense, the combination of so many years in unnatural and dim light in that bunker and having pretty pale skin any way must have overridden the healing power of the super-serum altogether. The science behind all of this passed him by, all he knew was that it hurt like hell and he didn't like it.

"You always used to burn up in the sun," Steve said absent-mindedly, brushing Bucky's loose hair to the side and squirting another glob of lotion onto the back of his neck.

Bucky was lying on his front with Steve kneeling on the bed next to him so he couldn't see his face, but he knew exactly the face he was pulling regardless. He was looking distantly, frowning a little. He always frowned when he was thinking about their old life. Tony had said that it made him look like a grandpa telling war stories. Bucky liked that face.

"I can do this myself, Steve, really," Bucky tried to shift into a sitting position but the Captain straddled his hips and pinned him with his weight before he could escape.

"Nope, you'll cut corners," Steve ruffled Bucky's hair affectionately before planting a kiss on his rosy shoulder.

It was hot against Steve's lips and the aloe vera made them tingle. He laced another feather-light kiss on the back of the soldier's neck, and another few down his flesh arm.

"Tickles," Bucky mumbled into the pillow, face down, "And stings like a bitch."

Steve chuckled and released Bucky from his 250lb prison. He stood up and walked, over to the mirror where he stood awkwardly so his arms wouldn't touch his sides. He really _was_ red. The scar that separated metal from skin on his left shoulder actually looked lighter, almost silvery against the new heated hue of his skin. It was a bittersweet contrast to the usual residual shiveryness that Bucky felt, either due to anxiety or memories of the ice. This stung but uncomfortable heat was better that stifling imaginary cold.

"It will fade to a tan overnight, I suspect," Steve walked up behind Bucky and put his arms around his waist gently. Bucky winced at the contact so he dropped his arms lower and lightened the grip.

Bucky looked at the reflection of the pair of them. Steve was taller, only by a little. He stood differently, which probably made him look that much taller. Steve looked neater too, his hair and things. He was clean-shaven and had his hair parted to the side in a way that looked like he hadn't tried to do anything, but what he did do had worked. Bucky had stubble that he had neglected for a couple of days and his hair came near enough to his shoulders now. He squinted, trying to picture himself with his old haircut; military regulation and one inch from a shirt collar. The memory made his chest feel uneasy.

"How's the pain?" Steve asked, kissing the top of Bucky's ear. They were burnt too so Steve's lips felt wet and cold, like a dog nose against the sensitive skin.

"S'not so bad," Bucky shrugged, "I'll live."

Steve laughed, a warm bass that Bucky felt through his chest. It was genuine and friendly, Steve always was.

"You're so proud," Steve teased, "Admit it, it hurts like the devil."

Bucky nodded in defeat and ducked his head. He kissed the little hollow between Steve's collarbones. He smelled like sunscreen so at least one of them had been sensible. Bucky was amused at the fact that even though Steve knew he was going to heal in a matter of seconds, he put on cream anyway. Always so cautious.

"Mm, I love you," Bucky murmured into the warmth and darkness of Steve's chest.

Steve planted a kiss on the top of Bucky's head.

"I love you too," He replied, "Even if you've got sand in your hair and you look like a tomato."

Bucky rolled his eyes and chuckled. Steve nudged his chin upward and kissed his deeply, slow and easy so Bucky barely had to kiss back.

The warmth against his mouth replaced the burn on his skin and he decided that vacations probably weren't that bad after all.

 

 


End file.
